


Four Rings [Hiatus]

by YuDonNitTuNoMi



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NCT (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Fluff and Angst, I don't know how tags works, M/M, Polyamory, Rated T for swearing, dom!jaehwan, dom!minhyun, sub!jaehwan, sub!jisung, sub!sewoon, sub!sungwoon, the characters are 3 years older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuDonNitTuNoMi/pseuds/YuDonNitTuNoMi
Summary: I will marry you all, if I'm not going to marry you all, I'm not going to marry at all.OrJaehwan is chasing Minhyun's love but his parents matches him with Jisung and he recently become boyfriends with Sungwoon but suddenly his ex, Sewoon, reappears.





	1. Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was supposed to update my current fic but I was inspired so why not write this down? But i might not publish this fic frequently because: 1. I have to continue that damned mini scription/research 2. I have to continue my other fic. Please look forward to this fanfic and enjoy :D

AL: Author-lim

JH: Jaehwan

 

AL: Good evening, sir.

JH: Good evening, how can I help you?

AL: So, I came here to have an interview with you because you have an interesting family.

JH: Oh, it’s that so?

AL: Yes, can I start the interview?

JH: Sure, go ahead.

AL: Okay so apparently, you're a 25 year old man that have three wives and a husband?  (The author is confused herself .-.)

JH: Yes, I am 25 and I do have a husband and three wives.

AL: Okay, who's their name?

JH: Jisung is my first wife, Sungwoon is the second, the third is Sewoon and my husband is Minhyun.

AL: Do you marry them one by one or all at once?

JH: One by one but in the same year.

AL: Okay, can you tell me the summary of each of your spouses?

JH: I’ll start with my husband, Minhyun. He’s the CEO of NU’EST Company. I first met him at the company I work for which is NU'EST Company.

AL: Interesting, next one?

JH: My first wife, Jisung. Our parents matches us up in a sudden because of some important things.

AL: How about Sungwoon-ssi?

JH: He's a barista at a cafe near the company where i work. I used to perform with my friends at the cafe Saturday nights.

AL: The last one?

JH: Sewoon is my college friend and busking friend. He once went overseas to continue his studies for music. He's also the CEO of Ponyo entertainment.

AL: Ok, now, my last question may sound impolite.

JH: Spit it out.

AL: Okay. My question is... your feelings for whom?

JH: My feelings?

AL: Yes.

JH: Simple. 

_They all have my feelings, I love them all_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in an interview format. I, the author, asked questions to Jaehwan. I make them 3 years older for some reasons. I'm sorry this chapter is short as heck. You might not understand the story yet but we will get there slowly. So Jaehwan is a sub (uke) for Minhyun but he is a dom (seme) for Jisung, Sungwoon, and Sewoon. That's why this relationship is complicated. This fanfic will be pure fluff and angst (no smut sorry because i can't write it). Please look forward to my fanfic I'll try my best to make the story interesting. Thank you for reading and please leave kudos and comments, they make me happy and motivated. Goodbye! :D


	2. Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan fucking missed his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys :D I'm back with this fic update and currently struggling to update the other fic (I'm sorry ;-;). Today might be a shitty day for me but not that shitty luckily. Tomorrow I'll try to update the other fic and MAYBE this fic. But, tomorrow I might be busy again because I have to go to my friend's house to practice/work for our music project (I'm the singer wish me luck :D) so I might have to focus more for the project, sorry. This is what I want to say, please enjoy the story :D

Jaehwan's life since he breaks up with his boyfriend feels... boring. No flirting, no cuddles, no kisses, no quarrels, no corny poems, just a boring life. No, they didn't break up because of some argument, his boyfriend went overseas to continue his studies so they break up because they do not want to endure their longing for each other. So, they separate nicely and smoothly. It's been a year since they break up but they're still friends and in good terms but, without them knowing, they still have feelings for each other.

His boring life becomes more boring when he works at NU'EST Company at the age of 25. He works after he finish four years studying at Howon University with his ex-boyfriend. The current CEO is a pain in the ass but thankfully next month he will be replaced by a young CEO. Rumors says it that the young CEO is only 26 years old but he's a genius. Well, he is glad that the current CEO will be replaced but, he hopes that the new CEO won't be as bad as he thought.

He is now at the building and working his ass off. He feels bored so he looks to the glass wall right next to him. Thankfully, the company is rich enough to have glass walls. He looks at the café near this building. It's just three blocks away but he could smell the taste of coffee and relaxation. He's getting impatient for break time. A few more minutes and his ass will rush to the cafe.

A minute passes. Two-minute passes. Five-minute passes. Ten-minute passes. Jaehwan counts the minutes. As the clock strikes 12.00, he and two co-workers run like they've been chased by bears. They don't want to take the elevator so they take the stairs and don't give a fuck if they fall miserably because they missed some steps. They reached the bottom floor then run again to the café. People may stare at them weirdly but once again, they don't give a fuck. They just want to taste the coffee they always order on the tip of their tongue.

Jaehwan is the first one to arrive rather than his two co-workers that are left far behind because he is fast as heck when the break time arrives. He enters the café and he smells the air that filled with coffee. When Jaehwan was about to order his usual, his co-workers enter then goes behind Jaehwan and pant hard. The regulars in the cafe are used to see this view.

"Hey Guanlin-ah, can I order my usual? And these two people behind my back will split their money to pay for mine." Jaehwan makes an order.

"Sure, thing hyung!" The said barista chuckles. "One iced latte coming up!"

After the two co-workers done taking a breath, one of them speaks. "Ow man, you do know that I'm broke these weekdays, right?"

"Shut up Daniel, I know you have more money than me and you're the one who suggested this game." Jaehwan says with sarcastic. The guy named Daniel can't speak.

"Okay fine, I'm going to pay more than you, Daniel. I have orange juice since I don't want to go broke like Daniel." The other guy talks.

"Thanks, Seungwoo-hyung! You're the best! But don't mention that 'broke' thing because right now I'm really broke." Daniel nudges the guy named Seungwoo. The young barista only shakes his head and laugh. "Oh, and I have americano please!" Daniel makes an order. The young barista makes their order with a happy face.

"How is college Guanlin-ah?" Jaehwan asked the barista.

"Good, I guess? Being a freshman is hard." Guanlin whines. He's a 20-year-old freshman who takes part time job at this café.

"Being an employee at the company you thought would be great but turns out shitty is harder." Jaehwan rolls his eyes and Guanlin giggles. His company that he works for is famous but does shitty treatments to the employees.

While Guanlin is busy working, Jaehwan looks to the small stage on his right. It's the platform where he used to perform with his friends and.... ex-boyfriend. It's been a year since he last performs at the cafe, but he's still a loyal regular at this cafe.

"Jaehwan-hyung?" Guanlin snaps out Jaehwan from his mind.

"Y-yes?" Jaehwan stutters.

"What are you thinking about?" Guanlin asks curiously.

"Oh, I'm just looking at the stage and thinking about my last performance here." Jaehwan sighs.

"Ow, I miss your performances too." Guanlin said with a sad tone.

"Me too." Jaehwan recalls his moments.

Guanlin used to watch Jaehwan's performance at Saturdays night with his friends when he's still a high schooler. He's a huge fan of Jaehwan shows. Guanlin had accidentally collided with Jaehwan and spilled coffee on his shirt. Guanlin apologized many times and Jaehwan also calmed Guanlin many times. So that Jaehwan does not make the kid feel scared, he tells Guanlin to always come to this café at Saturday nights to watch his performance as a form of apologizing. Guanlin easily accepted his offer and keep his promise to Jaehwan. That’s when their friendships start to blossom.

"Yo, Guanlin-ah, can we have our drinks? We're sorry but the break time for today is shortened to thirty minutes." Seungwoo is getting impatient and hands out his money for the barista.

"Oh, it's that so? Okay then I'll hurry up." Guanlin takes Seungwoo's money and puts it in the cash register.

"Thank you, Guanlin-ah, sorry for rushing you up." Daniel feels sorry for the barista.

"It's okay, you guys need to work again after all and can't stay for long in here." Guanlin finishes their order then hands it all to Seungwoo. "Thank you, hyungs! Good luck with your work!"

They thanked Guanlin and they left the café and walks slowly. They enter the company building but didn't go straight up to their cubicles. They have lunch at the bottom floor rather than go outside and search for food. It's more effective to get back to their cubicles. After they have lunch, they get back to their own cubicle and start to work again.

Jaehwan wants to smash his head to the keyboard. His CEO gave him too much work for him that gets him crazy. He peeks from the cubicle and found a sleeping Daniel like a cat and a hardworking Seungwoo with his glasses. Jaehwan thinks he shouldn't be lazy like Daniel and starts working hard like Seungwoo. He needs the money anyway.

After some long hours, Jaehwan finally finishes his work and get ready to go home. He waves to a tired looking Daniel and left the building. Seungwoo already left an hour earlier since he finishes quickly. He walks to the parking lot and gets on his motorcycle (no, it's not his but his father's). He sets off then drive to his small apartment.

He arrives at his apartment and opens his door to find a lonely-looking apartment. He used to live with his ex-boyfriend but ever since that break up, his ex-boyfriend moves out instantly to overseas. He sighs looking at his photo with his ex-boyfriend. He thinks that his age is perfect for marriage but he never gets the chance to propose to his ex-boyfriend. He felt so lonely that he wanted to fall in love again with his ex-boyfriend. He wants to get married.

“I fucking miss you, Sewoon-ah.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took two days to write this chapter. I used some of the time for mini reasearch to work on this fic. If you notice, I use paragraph more that dialogue. Maybe in the next chapters I'll use dialogue more like in the other fic. And yes his co-workers are Daniel and Seungwoo :D I'll try to make these characters special for the fic. Thank you for reading and do comment if you want because it makes me happy and relieved, goodbye! :D


	3. Sweet Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Jaehwan didn't know is he is going to meet his future wife (or husband).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after a freaking two weeks. I'm so sorry guys, once again. The homework and projects are definitely killing me. Mini research, observing a fruit fly's reproduction for biology subject, make a group presentation about the Africa continent for social science subject, make a poster about toleration and etc. Sorry that I'm ranting this whole stuff. This stuff gives me stress and not forget to mention the national exam, uhh. If I have time and inspiration, I'll update as fast as I can. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Happy reading :D

Let's just say, NU'EST is the most famous brand around the world. NU'EST has thirty malls, eighty nine restaurants, 165 libraries + bookstores (They're fucking complete) around the world, but only one record label and it's central building is at Korea.

Who doesn't know NU'EST Company for its successful music? Artists, girl groups, and boy groups would sign up for them to be represented by them to the world. The producers are top notch, lyricist full of meaningful words, and don't forget the recording room that costs more than Jaehwan's apartment (Oops, that was too obvious).

This division has more than 50 employees including Jaehwan, Seungwoo, and Daniel. Their first dream was to become an idol but ends up becoming an employee that works on a boring cubicle.

No, they do have talents. Their talents are way beyond the *cough* the artists at this famous shitty company *cough*. They would become an artist or an idol if their company lets them to audition. The company priorities are visuals, maybe that's why these boys didn't get scouted (The author might kill a bitch if this does happen IRL, like, the fuck? They're handsome as hell).

People love to use this brand services but, what do they don't know it's how the company can cover their secret about the way they treat their employees. Discrimination is the most common cases on this company. You could say that Jaehwan is lucky because he always avoids when things starting to get uncomfortable. Mostly, seniors bullied their juniors. He feels bad for his co-workers that becomes a victim then resign from this company.

You could say too that this division, is peaceful than the other division. Seniors and juniors are in good term. The division leader, Kim Jonghyun, is nice, friendly, and responsible. The secretary, Choi Minki, might be sassy but he's a wise man. The security, Kang Dongho (yeah you gotta mention the security because he's nicer than the other division building's security and this is Kang Dongho so don't judge me -.-), may look scary and intimidating but he's actually a soft and humble person.

This division could always be in a happy mood unless, the CEO came and gives them a lot of work. Jaehwan would always throw a middle finger at his CEO carefully so he couldn't be caught and be fired disrespectfully.

Today is a lucky day for Jaehwan. He must accompany his CEO giving a tour to some ‘Important’ peoples. He was about to grab a coffee when his CEO came and destroyed everything, figuratively. Now, he’s stuck with his shitty CEO. He thanked God that he has this public speaking or presentation skill, he might be fired just because he can’t speak a word. That’s how cruel the CEO is. He is annoyed on how the CEO keeps his image and not showing his rotten side to those important people. If only Jaehwan could speak up his mind. Well, the best thing he could do right now is wait patiently for a month. He just hopes the new replacement is better than the current one.

At least the CEO gave him extra break time after this tour. He bows to his CEO and went straight to his favorite place, the café. It’s 10.36 right now. He enters the lonely café. There are only three people at the tables. He then remembers that the café just opened thirty minutes ago. It does feel lonely without a whiny Daniel and a loud Seungwoo.

He walks to the counter and find a short boy bending. It seems that the boy is cleaning the underside of the counter. He clears his throat and the short boy stops his actions and stands straight. The moment their eyes meet, Jaehwan can’t believe if this is a dream or not because, the boy must be an angel. The boy is so beautiful that makes Jaehwan can’t speak a word.

“Yes? What can I help you?” The boy speaks.

_Damn he must be a real angel_

“O-oh yeah, I-I want t-to order iced latte.” Jaehwan stutters. It’s been a while since Jaehwan stutters, the last time was when he reads his poem to Sewoon, his ex.

“Ok.” The boy smiles lightly and he turns around to make the order. Jaehwan swears that the smile melts his heart a bit.

The atmosphere becomes awkward. Then finally, Jaehwan starts the conversation. “I’ve never seen you before; it is your first time working here?” Jaehwan asks.

“No, I’ve been working here for a week, maybe you never see me in my shift.” The boy said and Jaehwan nodded understand. “My name is Sungwoon anyway, Ha Sungwoon.” The boy named Sungwoon reached out his hand to Jaehwan.

“N-nice to meet you, Sungwoon. I’m Kim Jaehwan, I work at the company near here." Jaehwan shakes Sungwoon's hand and points at his workplace that is three blocks away.

"Wow, that's amazing that you work at NU'EST Company!" Sungwoon is impressed

"Thank you, but trust me it was shitty." Jaehwan whispers to Sungwoon.

"Really? Wow I don't know, I thought that the company is well behaved since their position as the richest and successful company is at number three?" Sungwoon asks.

"Well yes, it is, but you don't know nothing so… yeah.” Jaehwan scratches his neck.

“I’d rather not know.” Sungwoon chuckles.

The atmosphere becomes awkward again. Jaehwan remembers that Guanlin shift is today but he is nowhere to be found. Maybe he should ask Sungwoon.

“Uh, I have a friend that works part-time here named Guanlin, today is his shift but I haven’t seen him. Do you know where he is?

“Oh, Guanlin-ah? He is still at his college, he will come in two hours.” Sungwoon looks at his wrist watch.

“Oh, okay.” Jaehwan nods.

Wait, Guanlin-ah? He thought that the boy is younger than Guanlin. The boy looks so young. He wants to make sure but he didn’t want to ask Sungwoon’s age directly.

“Is your college schedule over today?” Jaehwan asks carefully. He tries to not offend Sungwoon if he is older than he thought.

Sungwoon lets out a little laugh. “Well, I already finished college four years ago, I’m 27 years old if you want to know.”

Jaehwan’s eyes widened. He can’t believe that the man in front of him is 27, he looked younger.

“Sorry, I thought you’re younger than me because you looked so young.” Jaehwan apologizes carefully.

“That’s okay, it’s a compliment for me.” Sungwoon smiles again.

“So, should I call you hyung?” Jaehwan tries to keep up the conversation.

“Yes, I guess?” Sungwoon chuckles. “Oh, and your order is ready.” He hands the iced latte to Jaehwan.

“Thank you, hyung.” Jaehwan thanked Sungwoon. When he is about to go to sit at one of the tables. Sungwoon speaks.

“You know, you seem like a fun person to talk to. Do you mind if I accompany you? The café is still lonesome, it’s fine if you don’t want to.” Sungwoon said shyly.

Jaehwan’s heart thumps. “S-sure! It’s fine, my pleasure!” Jaehwan is excited.

They sit at the table near the window. It has this sweet and romantic feeling (No they didn’t realize it). They talk a lot about their life like Jaehwan’s workplace, Sungwoon’s past college life, Sungwoon’s dreams to open his own café or bakery, etc.

Jaehwan earned an information about his dear friend Guanlin and Sungwoon’s shift. So apparently, Sungwoon works at the counter from opening hour until 12.00 and Guanlin will replace him after that. Sungwoon works at the kitchen with other workers approximately three hours because Guanlin has a class around 15.00. He continues to work at the counter after Guanlin’s departure until closing time. He’s a full-time worker, for now, maybe someday his dreams to open a café will come true.

They have too much fun talking makes Jaehwan forgot that his CEO said his break time is only twenty minutes and now it’s 10.47! The company and the café is indeed three blocks away but the time to get there is two to three minutes due to the crowded street. He didn’t want his ass to get whipped by his CEO so he waves his goodbye to Sungwoon and at the same time one by one costumers begins to show up.

He runs quickly to his office and arrives at his cubicle precisely at 10.50 and hurriedly sit on his uncomfortable chair. The CEO pass his cubicle and give him a glare that sent him shivering. He takes a deep breath and release it.

“Hey Jaehwan, any interesting stories?” Daniel climbs from his cubicle looking like a cat

“Yes, I do have stories.” Jaehwan smiles. Now he knows when to visit his favorite café.

_I’m in love with the barista at the café_

* * *

 

Bonus Scene

 

“I’ll tell you tomorrow though, I have to finish this damned work.” Jaehwan is frustrated.

“Aww, why not now.” Daniel whines.

“Shut up, you have to finish your work too, lazy cat.” Jaehwan said with sarcasm.

“Hey! But I do like cats.” Daniel looks like an idiot.

“You hear him Daniel-ah, you should finish your work.” Seungwoo climbs from his cubicle too.

“Fine, hyung.” Daniel pouts and Seungwoo ruffles his hair.

“By the way guys, I’m not going to the café for this break but I will go after work, want to come?” Seungwoo asks both.

“Yes! Please let me come with you!” Jaehwan said desperately. Jaehwan never goes to the café after work, he went straight home.

“Okay?” Seungwoo is confused. He looks to Daniel that is doodling. “How bout’ you, Daniel?”

“I’ll pass hyung, I have to finish my delayed work.” Daniel sighs.

“This is why I always remind you.” Seungwoo hits Daniel head lightly and Daniel only said ow.

“By the way hyung, do you usually go there after work?” Jaehwan asks curiously.

“Yes, I go after work so that I could order my favorite drink without you guys betting, oops I spilled it.” Seungwoo pretends to shut his mouth.

“Why you didn’t ask me to join before? I would love to come to the café every day after work so I can meet Sung—never mind.” Jaehwan just spilled the whole thing.

“Huh? Who? Sung-who?” Daniel asks curiously.

“N-no one!” Jaehwan stutters and his face becomes red. Daniel and Seungwoo looks at each other then smirks.

“Uh-oh Jaehwanie is in love.” Both said together.

“No, I’m not! I’m just… ah forget it!” Jaehwan face reddens.

The two handsome male (Jaehwan is handsome too) chuckles at their friend behavior. And for the rest of the day, Jaehwan gets teased by his friends even until their group chat when he got home. He showers, eat, and watch TV then finally lay on his bed. He prays that he can meet Sungwoon again and then goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan meet his future wife (or husband idk). And the other three spouses back story will come too not in a long time. Do you want to suggest who is going to be next? I do have plans that Sewoon is going to be the last one introduced. But I will include their backstory about how they met, date, and break up. Thank you for reading and do comment if you want to express your opinion :) Thank you! :D


	4. The Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another angel to meet for Jaehwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello how are you guys? Finally i have the time to update this chapter. I write everyday at school with my favorite book and continue it at home with laptop. Sorry if the chapter is short and fast paced :( Please enjoy the story :D

A week after Jaehwan’s first meeting with his new crush, Sungwoon, the two become closer. They’ve exchange their numbers. Believe it or not, Jaehwan’s the one who ask Sungwoon’s number first. They talk about lot of absurd things (mostly Jaehwan who starts the silliness), only sometimes they talk seriously. Sungwoon is always the one who call Jaehwan first. This give Jaehwan a sign that Sungwoon is comfortable with him. Well, he is a smooth talker.

His dear friends knew about this and would always tease him when they visit the café after work. Sungwoon only blushes when Jaehwan friends did that. But thanks to that everyday visit after work, they, not just Jaehwan becomes closer. They would order their usual’s and sit at the table near the counter just to talk with Sungwoon because Sungwoon can’t leave the counter after five. Daniel would always whine to Sungwoon about his work and Sungwoon listens to him patiently. Jaehwan’s days got better and more fun after Sungwoon’s appears in his life

But today, today might not be a good day for Jaehwan. He got scolded in front of his co-workers by his CEO because of his half-assed work. When he wants to grab a coffee at the station to clear his mind from the scolding, the coffee machine is out of order. Then, he visits the café with Seungwoo and Daniel at break time but got a disappointing info that Sungwoon is absent today due to sickness

His day got more worse when Daniel doesn’t know Jaehwan’s situation and nonchalantly ask a favor. “Jaehwanie, can you do me a favor to pick up my cousin from school and drive him home? With my car of course.” Being the good friend, he nods to indicate that he will do it.

“Thanks man, here is my key.” Daniel give the key to Jaehwan. “I will pay you with a free iced latte.” Daniel mentions and Jaehwan stop his steps. He turns around and hugs Daniel then left quickly. “He is weird.” Daniel shakes his head and get back to work.

Jaehwan drives to the school happily. When he arrives, he immediately gets out from his car and goes inside the school with a whistle. He is happy until he realized that the hallway is deserted. He is twenty minutes earlier until the bell rings. He cursed to himself because he was too busy thinking about the free iced latte that he forgot to check the time. He doesn’t want to get back to the car so he chooses to sit at one of the benches that is provided for parents who wait for their child.

He took out his phone and plays with it. When he is busy playing with his phone, a middle-aged man that look rather younger than his age approaches him.

“May I sit next to you?” The stranger asks for permission.

“Yes, s-sure.” Jaehwan starts to stutter after he removes his vision from his phone to the man.

Jaehwan does believe that if something bad happens to you, it will be good again in a mean time, like how he is now faced with another beautiful angel.

As soon as the young-looking-middle-aged man sits beside him, the surroundings becomes awkward. Well what can they expect when a hallway is clearly empty?

Thank goodness that the man asks first, “Are you waiting for your child?”

“Ah no it’s actually my friend’s cousin.”

“Oh okay.”

“Your wife isn’t picking up your son?” This time, Jaehwan asks.

“Y-yes, she is busy at work.” The man kind of look nervous.

“Oh.”

“I see you work at NU’EST company,” The man scans Jaehwan’s shirt for a while, “Jaehwan.”

“H-how do you know my name and where I work?” Jaehwan is taken aback.

“Your badge.” The man points at Jaehwan’s shiny badge.

Jaehwan is ashamed of himself and quickly takes off his badge and put it in his pocket. Iced latte literally got him too excited it makes him forget to remove his badge.

“Well yes, I do work at the company.”

“Tell me about it, I’ve always wanted to work there.” The man seems interested.

“Why would you want to work there? It’s like a hell dungeon.” Jaehwan jokes.

“Really?” The man didn’t believe him.

They continue to talk about Jaehwan’s company. He did not regret his previous action, he even felt grateful to God because he accepted Daniel's request. After all, the man is also fun to talk to. They talk excitedly until the bell rings and the students starts to swarm out from their classes.

“I guess that is our cue to split up, my son is at the third floor, it’s nice talking with you, goodb—”

“Wait, let me come with you, my friend’s cousin is at the third floor too.” Jaehwan cuts the man sentence.

“Okay then.” The man just smiles.

They went to the third floor and students are staring at their handsomeness.

“Jaehwan-hyung!” A tall figure with a baby face hugs Jaehwan.

“Hey there little guy.” Jaehwan ruffles the taller and the boy pouts.

“I’m not little, I’m taller now.”

“Last time I check, you’re still sixteen and your height is 164 centimeters tall.” Jaehwan reveals.

“Well, I’ve matured now.” The boy hit his chest.

“Still a baby to me, your face tells me so, Woojin.” Jaehwan teases.

“Fine, only you, my cousin, and Seungwoo-hyung can think like that.” The boy gives up and Jaehwan only nods while laughing.

“How about me Woojin-ah?” The man asks.

“Oh, hello Jisung-hyung, you can, I guess? By the way, are you looking for Jisung?” The boy asks.

“Yes, where is he?”

“He is still at class writing extra notes for his upcoming science competition.” The boy points at a classroom.

“Okay, thank you, I’ll wait for him, and thank you too Jaehwan for talking with me. It’s nice to meet you, hope we can see each other again, goodbye.” The man named Jisung waves his hand.

“Goodbye!” Both waves their hands.

Jaehwan walks with the tall figure named Woojin side by side. Woojin keeps babbling on how much he misses Jaehwan. Well, it’s been a while since they hang out together.

Their first meeting was when Daniel brings Woojin to work and everyone’s fangirling and fanboying because the boy looks so cute. Jaehwan couldn’t stop pinching the boy’s cheek and that makes Daniel’s overprotective soul awakens.

One day, Daniel can’t drove his cousin home so he makes Jaehwan in charge since he trusts him. Daniel usually picks up his cousin afterschool every day, unless he has study groups and gets home by himself or his friend’s father give him a ride.

Daniel, being the overprotective cousin, he is, didn’t trust Woojin to go home by himself. He didn’t want Woojin to encounter dreadful things when he is walking home. So, instead of Woojin walks by himself, he begs Jaehwan to pick up his cousin and Jaehwan gladly helps him (he can’t beg to Seungwoo because he’s too shy).

One day again, Daniel must leave the country for work for a week and he didn’t want to leave his cousin. Before he even begs to Jaehwan, Jaehwan said yes unless Daniel gives him his car keys. The last ride was not pleasant because Jaehwan picks up Woojin with his own motorcycle, not with Daniel’s expensive car. Woojin said it’s okay but Jaehwan is embarrassed to death because he is giving a ride to a soon to be CEO (Yes, Woojin’s father owned a company) with his crappy bike.

After Daniel gives Jaehwan his car keys, he promised Jaehwan to bought him lots of souvenir from the country he’s going to visit also bought him iced latte for a week. A nice deal for Jaehwan.

Back to the guys, they get in the car and Jaehwan starts the engine then sets off. Woojin keeps talking cutely and Jaehwan might die from cuteness overload. Jaehwan listens to Woojin’s stories, concentrate on the road, also thinking about that Jisung guy.

“Hey Woojin.” Jaehwan calls.

“Yeah?” Woojin stops talking about his stories.

“You know that Jisung guy?” Jaehwan asks carefully.  
“Yes, I do, he is my classmates father.” Woojin smiles.

“His son name is Jisung too? And is he that smart to join a science competition?” Jaehwan asks with curiosity.

“Yes, don’t get confused.” Woojin chuckles, “Well, he competes in lots of math and science competition, he also gets scholarship to continue his studies to one of Korea’s favorite university, so he is very clever.” Woojin praises his classmate.

“Cool…” Jaehwan continues to concentrate on the road.

“Why you ask?” Woojin ask with a cute tone.  
“Nah, I spoke to his father a few minutes ago and he is a fun guy.” Jaehwan said while remembering his conversation with Jisung.

“Oh, Jisung-hyung, he always picks up his son on time. I never seen his wife though.” Woojin shook his head.

“Never?” Jaehwan is confused.

“Multiple times I went to hyung’s house to work on my homework with Jisung and I never saw his wife. I only see his mother aka Jisung’s grandma.” Woojin explains but Jaehwan didn’t get it.

“Ugh, I’m confused, why did they name their son the same as the father? I’m not complaining but it’s hard to tell who is who when you’re talking.” To be honest, Jaehwan that kind of thing irritates him.

“I don’t know hyung, I called them both Jisung, we didn’t get confused.” Woojin said while snickering

“Fine…” Jaehwan rolls his eyes and Woojin is still laughing. “You say he always pick up his son?”

“Uh huh.” Woojin nods and then turns on the radio.

“Okay.” Jaehwan smiles to himself. It looks like he will beg often than Daniel to pick up Woojin.

 

* * *

 

 

Or maybe not. After he drove Woojin back home to his big mansion (goddamn it Jaehwan needs to work his ass more), he got scolded by Daniel instead of being thanked because he said Jaehwan took a lot of time for picking up Woojin from school. At least Daniel still gives him his iced latte.

He works for a few hours then goes home. His normal schedule should be visiting Sungwoon in the café but Sungwoon is absent so he can’t flirt. But finally, when he got home, he texts Sungwoon and Sungwoon will always be online. They talk like usual and Jaehwan never gets bored when Sungwoon is talking about his dreams. Unfortunately, Jaehwan said it’s been a long day, he must rest so both get offline.

Jaehwan showers then goes to his bed and close his eyes. Jaehwan keep thinking about Sungwoon and Jisung. It looks he has fallen in love with two persons, but the problem is, that one person is already married and he wouldn’t dare to snatch away a married guy from his wife. He keeps thinking until he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where Jisung is going to be introduced. Yes he is a father, but I will explain furthermore in the next chapter or after two chapters I guess? I hope I can write more today my ideas are running out. Thank you for reading :D


	5. Unexpected Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan receives a message from his mom. But he didn't know that his mother is up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated, again, finally. I've never been so happy updating my fanfics :") But I have to say that I'm depressed as fuck because my mid semester grades are low ;-; This means I have to study harder and might have a little time to continue writing the fanfic, I'm a third-year forgot to mention. But don't worry, I'll write and try not to disappoint you guys my lovely readers. Please enjoy the story :D

“Jaehwan, it’s almost five p.m. and Woojin is still at school, can you h—“

“Sure, give me your car keys.” Jaehwan reaches out his hand.

“Woah slow down there, he is still at school because he has extra science class and I can’t pick him up, I have a meeting to attend.” Daniel explains.

“Yeah yeah, I’m going to pick up Woojin, just give me your car keys.” Jaehwan moves his hand so that Daniel would give him his car keys.

“Okay,” Daniel gives his car keys, “I’ll pay you again wi—“

“No, you don’t need to, it’s okay, I’m going, bye.” Jaehwan leaves and waves his hand.

“Bye?” Daniel said confused.

“It looks like he is up to something.” Seungwoo who was about to go home stops his steps to comment on Jaehwan’s behavior.

“Yeah, you’re right hyung.” Daniel nods agreeing.

“Now get back to work!” Seungwoo orders Daniel like a boss and ruffles Daniel’s hair.

“Sir yes sir!” Daniel plays along and salutes to Seungwoo and the older just smile and left him.

Jaehwan is feeling excellent today. It’s the total opposite from last week. He earns a small raise because he works his ass off, the coffee taste better then the last days, also Jaehwan been planning to go out on date with Sungwoon. It’s more like a friendly hangout. Friendzone :”)

Jaehwan arrives at the school and expects someone will be there. Jisung. He had to admit that the father is irresistible. He got that both handsome and beautiful features. Although he is chatty and talks like a housewife. He somewhat become attached to him even though it’s only been thrice he met him.

He recalls their encounters. The first one was of course at the school where he picks up Woojin. The second was when he goes to the cafe for break, it was a miracle that he can meet Jisung . The last one was when he goes to the convenience store near his apartment. He saw Jisung and his son, Jisung, are laughing while picking up the snacks. He approaches them and greet. Jisung introduces Jaehwan to his son. His son is a nice child. Ah... it’s a shame that Jisung already has a wife and a son, but that doesn’t mean it’s bad that Jisung is with his wife. Jaehwan shook his head to get rid of his negative thoughts.

He gets out from his car and walks boldly to the school. Students are staring at him and he can hear some of them whispering about his expensive car (that is sadly not his) and felt proud of it. He waits at the bench and scans his surroundings. He can’t find Jisung anywhere and sigh. Suddenly, he can see Jisung and his son are quarreling about something and he can hear it a bit.

“But dad, I’m tired. I want to go home, study a bit for the competition then sleep.” His son whines.

“I’m sorry but we need to meet him.” Jisung pats his son.

 _“Him? What is Jisung talking about?”_ Jaehwan thoughts.

“Dad, did I say that I don’t want to meet him?” Little Jisung shook his head lazily.

“Son, I know you haven’t agree on this—“

“I will surely never agree.” Little Jisung cuts him.

“Listen to me, you might not agree but, lets meet him first, I haven’t meet him either, maybe you’ll like him.” Jisung tries to assure his son.

“I’d rather study for my competition than have to like him in a short span of time.”

“Jisung-ah, your grandma did this for our own good, I was angry for a while but after she gave her reasons, I can understand her.”

“Grandma did?”

“Yes, Jisung-ah.”

“If I come, will it be nice?”

“Sure, this won’t be disappointing.” Jisung smiles.

“I hope so, fine, I’ll come, just for you and grandma.” The younger one crossed his arms and pouts.

“Thank you honey.” Jisung said and hug his son. Little Jisung gladly hugs him back but when he is hugging his father, he caught Jaehwan looking at them while smiling.

“Uhhh, dad?” Little Jisung pats his father’s back.

“Yeah?” Jisung responded still hugging him.

“Stop hugging me, it’s embarrassing and,” Little Jisung looks at Jaehwan who is pretending to play his phone, “I guess we talk too loud.” He whispers.

“No, we didn’t,” Jisung let go of the hug and turn around and caught Jaehwan glances at them and looks to his phone again, “Oh shoot, let’s act normal.” He said and his son nods.

Jaehwan feels guilty for eavesdropping on their conversation. It’s not his fault though that Jisung talks loudly, but he can at least put on his earphone and hear some songs. Well, the hallway is deserted, no students or teachers or other parents can be seen. It was tempting, you know.

“Hello, Jaehwan-ah.” Jisung greets.

“Ah, hello hyung.” Jaehwan greeted back while standing up.

“Good evening, Jaehwan-ssi.” Little Jisung bows to Jaehwan.

“Don’t be so formal to me… Jisung…ah.” It’s still weird for Jaehwan to calling the names of the two people in front of him. The younger Jisung just nods.

“You’re here for Woojin again?” Jisung asks.

“Y-yes, hyung,” Jaehwan stutters, “I should get him, I don’t want his cousin to lecture me again about the importance to not be late when picking up Woojin.” Jaehwan jokes and both laugh.

“Oh, okay, then we should get going, goodbye Jaehwan-ah.” Jisung starts walking.

“Goodbye, hyung,” Little Jisung bows again then continues to walk with his father but then stops. That makes Jaehwan scared that the son figures out that he is eavesdropping on them. “Woojin is at the laboratory at the second floor, in case you didn’t know.”

Jaehwan feels relieved and smiles, “Thanks, that is helpful.” Both Jisung smiles and waves at him. Jaehwan waves his hand too then goes to the second floor.

He searches for the laboratory at the second floor and easily founds it. He looks to the small window on the laboratory’s door and find Woojin and some of his friends taking notes. He knocks the door and caught the attention of everyone in the room. Woojin notices then immediately tidy his things and talks to his teacher that he is going home. He bows to his teacher said goodbye to everyone and walks out from the laboratory and find Jaehwan leaning against the wall.

“You’re here for me again?” Woojin approaches Jaehwan.

“Yes, your mighty knight can’t save you again right now so I’m in charge.” Jaehwan jokes and the younger laughs.

“Okay, let’s go home.” Woojin said and they both walks downstairs.

While walking to the car, Jaehwan receives a message from his mother that he should go to his parents’ house right now because they have a guest to serve who is on the way to their house. Well, the message was sent twenty minutes ago so he is kind of late and it’s rude to arrive later than the guest.

“Shoot.” Jaehwan tries to minimalize his cursing habit in front of the pure child.

“What’s wrong hyung?” Woojin asks cluelessly.

“We need to hurry, I have to drive you home, returns Daniel’s car, come back home, then go to my parent’s house.” Jaehwan explains in a rushed tone.

“Oh wow, that’s a lot to do, should I go home by myself, I don’t want to waste your time.” Woojin’s happy face turns sad.

“No, I’d rather not be scolded by your cousin.” Jaehwan wouldn’t dare to let Woojin go home alone, same as his friend, Daniel.

“If you insist then, let’s hurry!” Woojin exclaims.

Jaehwan nods and starts the engine, they set off in a quick speed but he tries to balance the speed so he won’t get caught by the police that he is speeding. They arrive in Woojin’s mansion not for a long time and Woojin thanked him. He then goes to his workplace, park Daniel’s car and went upstairs to his floor.

“Oh, hey Jaehwan, have you drive Woojin back to his ho— hey!” Daniel screams when Jaehwan accidently throws the car keys right into his face.

“Sorry man, I have to hurry, my mom needs me.” Jaehwan waste no time and quickly tidy his desk and left.

Jaehwan doesn’t want to risk his time using the elevator so he uses the stairs instead. He run and tries to not fall. He goes to his father’s shabby bike (“hey, at least it’s still functional.” – Mr. Kim) and quickly goes home. He changes his clothes to a more comfortable one and again, quickly sets off to his parent’s house that thankfully isn’t far away. He arrives at the house and park his car inside the opened garage. He opens the front door and screams, “I’m here.”

“Oh honey, I thought you won’t come.” Ms. Kim comes out from the kitchen and hugs her son.

“Sorry, mom. I have to help Daniel drive his cousin home.” Jaehwan said while he receives kisses from his mother.

“Daniel and Woojin? How are they?” Ms. Kim stops giving her son kisses and ask how his friends are doing.

“They’re good.”

“Thank goodness,” Ms. Kim strokes her chest feeling relieved, “Anyway, we have three guests coming to our house.” Ms. Kim reminded.

“And why do I have to come?” Jaehwan asks confused.

“You’ll see,” Ms. Kim smiles cheekily, “Now go greet your father, he misses you so much. I’ll be in the kitchen preparing for the snacks in case you need me.” Ms. Kim give him a last kiss and went to the kitchen.

“Okay, mom.”

To be honest, Jaehwan wants to lay his tired ass on the sofa. But seeing his father is more important than that, he goes to the garage where he parks his father’s bike earlier and find his father examining the bike.

“Hey dad, what are you doing?” Jaehwan pokes his busy father.

“Hey son, trying to fix your bike,” Mr. Kim smiles and stands up, “How are you doing lately? I miss you.” He then goes for a hug.

“I’m great, thanks for asking,” Jaehwan hugs his father back, “What’s wrong with the bike?” He asks scanning the bike.

“You know, it’s old, short term fix won’t help.” Mr. Kim explains.

“Think I should buy a new one?” Jaehwan teases, he knew that he can’t buy one for right now.

“The money? As long as this guy is still functional you can use it.” Mr. Kim pats his beloved bike.

“Okay dad,” Jaehwan only laughs, “Anyway, do you have any idea why mom is asking me to come home and serve her guests?” Jaehwan needs to know.

Instead of answering his son’s question, he asks back, “Son, let me ask you first, have you already got a girlfriend or boyfriend?”

“No?” Jaehwan raises his eyebrows.

“Well that answers it a bit, just wait, they’ll come.” Mr. Kim smirks.

“Okay?” Jaehwan still doesn’t get it.

“Go help your mother, I’ll try to fix your bike.” Mr. Kim orders him.

“Sure.”

Jaehwan is still confused what are his parents up to. He keeps thinking the possibilities of what the guests are going to do. Businessman that would offer him a better job? That might be it but although he hates his company that he works for, he likes it there with his friends. He pushes off his thoughts and get back to the kitchen.

“Oh, hello honey, have you greeted your father yet?” Ms. Kim is preparing a dinner.

“I have,” Jaehwan said while he leans to the refrigerator, “Do you need any help?”

“I almost finish, maybe you can help me set up the table, they’re having dinner here.”

“Alright.” Jaehwan said while he goes to the dining room.

Jaehwan sets up the table. He puts the plates, glasses, spoons and forks neatly. He smells the delicious food his mom is cooking. Ah… memories. No time for flashbacks, sorry. He helps his mom cook a bit, watches the water boils, makes some tea etc. After a good ten minutes pass, the doorbell rings.

“Honey, can you open the door for the guests?” Ms. Kim screams from the kitchen when he just finished putting the teapot and cups on the coffee table.

“Okay, mom.” Jaehwan screams back.

Jaehwan runs to the door. He tidies himself first, it might be a real businessman that he is meeting. He takes a deep breath. What he didn’t know, after he opens the door, it might be his new story.  He opens the door and find an old lady smiling to him and he smiles back. Glad it isn’t any kind of businessman, or is it?

“Good evening, ma’am.” Jaehwan bows.

“Good evening, you must be Jaehwan.” The old lady bows a little.

“Yes, I am. Please come in.” Jaehwan politely welcomes the old lady.

“Thank you, my son is still at the car, would you mind waiting for him?” She points at the car and Jaehwan sees too.

“No problem.” Jaehwan nods.

Jaehwan politely hold the old lady hands and guides her to the living room in a sweet manner.

“You’re such a sweet boy.” The old lady pats him.

“Ah thank you ma’am.” Jaehwan scratches his neck.

“Oh my, you’re finally here!” Ms. Kim rushes to the old lady and hugs her.

“It’s been a long time since I see you.” The old lady said.

“I know, please sit down.” Ms. Kim lets the old lady to sit down.

“Thank you.” The old lady thanked both.

“Excuse me?” A voice of a man echoes to the living room, the man knocks the opened door to make sure he can enter.

Jaehwan froze when he heard the voice. He swears that that is Jisung’s voice. He shook his head and thinking maybe he is just listening things.

“I’m coming.” Jaehwan said.

The moment Jaehwan runs to the front door. There, he saw it, Jisung and his son, Jisung, are shocked to see Jaehwan is there.

“Jaehwan?” Jisung speaks first.

‘J-Jisung?” Jaehwan calls Jisung’s name with a stammer.

“You guys know each other?” The old lady asks.

“Yes, I guess?” Jaehwan said surely but still shocked. He can see clearly that both Jisung can’t speak.

“That’s great then, it will be easier to match you guys!” Ms. Kim claps.

 

_What the hell?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I have to make this chapter hung :v We need the goods in the next chapter :b In the next chapter, we're going to see both of the family conversation. Thank you for reading, goodbye :D


	6. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan talks with Jisung and learns more about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :D I was supposed to update yesterday but, I have to be honest, I was obsessed with osu so I play all day :v Hope you enjoy this story, happy reading :D

“Excuse me, mom, ma’am, sir, may I talk with Jaehwan-ssi in private?” Jisung said suddenly while standing up, he let go of his son hands that was gripping to his hands tightly.

“Sure, go ahead.” Ms. Kim said and the two mentioned nods.

“Thank you.” Jisung thanked while smiling.

Jisung signals Jaehwan to follow him. Jisung takes him to the garden behind the house. There’s a bench where they can enjoy the beautiful view of flowers. They sit there and for five minutes, no one speaks. Finally, Jisung speaks first, “you know I can’t do this, right?”

“W-what?” Jaehwan asks stutters.

“I can’t marry you.” Jisung said keeping his eye contact with Jaehwan.

“Why?” Jaehwan didn’t get why Jisung doesn’t want to marry him.

“I hate to say this but, you’re just an employee at a famous company living in a small apartment.” Jisung said with a cold tone and that hurt Jaehwan’s feeling. This is not the Jisung he knows last week. He was nicer and kind.

“If you’re the manager or CEO, I can and will marry you, but if marrying you gives me another burden, I just can’t.” Jisung continues and that shatters Jaehwan’s heart more.

“Why are you saying this to me? It’s hurting my feelings.” Jaehwan stands up with a red face.

“Isn’t that the truth?” Jisung stands up too.

“What is truth?! I maybe live on a cheap apartment and have no money but I didn’t lie! You! You lied to me that your wife is busy at work during our first meeting, you didn’t even have a wife!” Jaehwan didn’t think straight so he just blurt it out.

“I have to keep my secret from everyone that I’ve met! I can only tell my future husband and that is you! Why fate has to be like this.” Jaehwan face becomes redder when Jisung mentioned the word fate.

“Fate?! I didn’t ask for this! Why would I marry you anyway if you’re being like this, I don’t like your attitude!” Jaehwan raises his voice to the max.

“My mom has a sickness that is impossible to cure, Jisung soon will graduate and need money for his college, the point is, my family is short on money, okay!”

That’s it. Jaehwan can’t argue again. He sees Jisung’s eyes are watery. One more hurtful sentence, his tears would fall. He tries to say sorry but Jisung bring up his hand and waves it to say that Jaehwan shouldn’t say sorry.

“I’m the one who has to apologize, I started this all by bringing up your life.” Jisung keep his head low.

“Hey, I have to apologize too, I hurt your feelings.”

“No, it’s okay, I was getting carried away by my emotions, sorry that I mentioned fate.”

“I’m sorry too that I mentioned your um wife, I don’t know if she is gone yet because I was thinking negatively and blurt it out.”

“Actually, I never have a wife.” Jisung smiles weakly, “I haven’t married to someone yet and that is have to be you.” He continues carefully.

“I don’t mind.” Jaehwan said and that shocked Jisung.

“To be honest, I don’t mind too but, I really need money for my mom and my son.” Jisung explains.

“We should work together.”

“How? I don’t have a job, I dropped out from high school.” Jisung asks calmly but it shatters Jaehwan’s heart that Jisung is a drop out from high school.

“Ah, what is your specialty?” Jaehwan tries to enlighten the mood by not to talk about his past education.

“I love cooking.” Jisung said while smiling.

“Work near my company, at the café.” Jaehwan suggest.

“The café where we met not long ago?”

“Exactly, I have a friend there that might help you. I have plans with him tomorrow and I’ll ask him about the job. I might introduce you to him maybe at Sunday or some day?” Jaehwan exclaims.

“I don’t know, I do love cooking but working there means I have to at least be a dishwasher or server first.” Jisung thinks about the consequences to work at a café.

“Judging by your talking skills, you’re going to be perfect at being a server, and a dishwasher? Anyone can do that easy job.” Jaehwan said confidently.

“You’re right but I will only earn a small amount of money if I’m not promoted, how will I help pay for my mother sickness and my son tuition?” Jisung is almost sure to work at a café but get down again when he thinks about the salary.

“Believe me, you’ll be promoted in no time and be optimist. Your son earns a scholarship, right? That ease your problem a bit,” Jaehwan tries to assure and that makes Jisung thankful that he has a clever and good son, “and as for me, I’ll work at my job harder for our future, it’s okay if we didn’t love each other, I’m doing this for your family.” It hurts a bit when Jaehwan said that. He holds Jisung’s hands while saying it.

“Thank you so much Jaehwan.” Jisung hugs Jaehwan.

  1. “You’re welcome, hyung.” Jaehwan hugs back.



They get back to the living room and hoping that their quarrel wasn’t heard by them, and thankfully, they didn’t hear. They sit to their own seats and they all continue their conversation. They talk about how Jaehwan is student from Howon University and Jisung got impressed. They talk about how both Jisung is smart especially, little Jisung. Too bad that Jisung is a drop out from high school.

Jaehwan learns that Jisung really loves his mother, he agreed to his mother plans to match her son with Jaehwan even though Jisung doesn’t like the plan, he did it for their own good. If Jaehwan were in Jisung’s place, he would disagree unlike Jisung.

He also learns how his mother met Jisung’s mother. They are best friends since high school and continue to the same college. After their graduation, they married at the same day and held weddings together. Ms. Yoon has her son first. Ms. Kim has her son five years later, but Ms. Yoon disappeared when Jaehwan is born. She searches for her friend for fourteen years and finally find her friend’s new house that is… pathetic. She finds her friend looking sad sitting at the terrace. Instead of approaching her long lost friend, she spies on her friend. Her friend is arguing with her grown up son that is holding a five-year-old boy, the boy covers his ears because he is scared because of them fighting.

After they finish arguing, Ms. Yoon cries and apologize to her son, her son apologize too, and they hug each other, the boy joined, and Ms. Yoon caressed him. Ms. Kim feels bad that she hears it all and decided to approach her long-lost friend. She said, “I miss you, friend, and I won’t take a ‘no’ from you if I offer you a help.” and that leaves Ms. Yoon, Jisung, and the little boy cries again.

Ms. Kim feels sad about her friend and wanted to help. Ms. Yoon refused at first because she didn’t want to burden her friend’s family, but Mr. Kim joins to assure that they will be okay. Ms. Yoon thought about it again and accepts their help for her family sakes. The Kim family excluding Jaehwan (because he didn’t know and still a child) helps her slowly like helping her to find a job, comforting Jisung that it’s not his fault, look after the five-year-old boy that turns out to be Ms. Yoon’s grandson etc. Ms. Kim said that she will help her fully when Jaehwan is ready to marry, for about eleven years they wait and finally came. Jaehwan is being matched to Jisung.

 

* * *

 

 

They have dinner. Jisung compliments his future mother-in law that her cooking is amazing, Ms. Kim only blush to that. Little Jisung and his grandma also agree to that and that soften Jaehwan’s heart. After they finished their dinner, Jaehwan accompany the three guests to the front door and say their goodbye. Before Jisung left the front door, he gives Jaehwan a small paper. He smiles then goes to his car and set off. They did not forget to wave goodbye to him and he waved back. He looks at the paper and there was a number written in it and a message ‘Thanks for today, call me’ and Jaehwan smiles lightly.

He didn’t leave his parents’ house and stay for the night and will left after breakfast. It’s Saturday tomorrow, so why not spend his time with his family. They watched TV together and eat snacks. They also laugh hysterically that makes their neighbor complains through their house phone. Jaehwan’s life will be different after he married Jisung, he should use his remaining time being single with his family.

He said his goodnight to his parents and went upstairs where his room is. He enters his old room that have lots of memory. He scan the room for a while and smiles to himself. He gets in his more comfortable bed and sleep, until he widened his eyes.

Shit, the date, he completely forgot about his plans with Sungwoon. He checks his phone and found five messages from Sungwoon asking about the hangout. He is glad that Sungwoon is not the type to rant.

 

**Sungwoon**

Hey Jaehwan

I can hang out with you tomorrow thankfully :D

The manager gives me a day off :)

18.08

 

Umm Jaehwan?

19.30

 

I’ll wait then…

21.49

 

**Jaehwan**

Sorry, hyung

I was kind of busy, still awake?

23.57

 

**Sungwoon**

Yes, I am

It’s okay, sorry if I bothered you

23.58

 

**Jaehwan**

Oh no, it’s fine

About tomorrow…

23.58

 

**Sungwoon**

Yeah, we can go to that park :D

23.59

 

**Jaehwan**

Ok, can’t wait for tomorrow

23.59

 

**Sungwoon**

Me too

We must sleep now

It’s already midnight, bye

00.00

 

**Jaehwan**

Bye

00.00

 

“That was kind of awkward?” Jaehwan mumbles.

Jaehwan usually offline first, Sungwoon always log out after Jaehwan said he need to sleep. He tries to think positively. Maybe Sungwoon was tired, or maybe he neglects him for a long time? Wait, that is a negative thought. Sungwoon usually sent cute emojis but he didn’t. At least that one big smile emoji is still on one of his text. Jaehwan doesn’t want to think negatively so he just goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to write this chapter. I have to bring out the depressing parts and I'm not that good at writing sad stories. Hope this is good enough for you guys. Please comment on how my writing on this chapter, I wish to improve on writing scenes, but it's okay if you don't want to. I also got inspired from a drama "Modern Farmer" to make a new story. But I will not make it until I finish these two fics. Thank you for reading, goodbye :D


End file.
